Teng Cho
'Secrecy and loyalty aren't that far apart. I am experienced with how both work.' Not many are aware that Teng exists. It is even, perhaps accurately, assumed by many that Teng isn't the man's real name. As the leader of the Assassins of the Rose, the information on the man is even less accessible than most ANBU operatives and captains. Personality Friendly and polite, Teng doesn't appear much of a threat. He has often a charming smile and knows how to act to not be noticed that easily. Of course there is also his silver tongue where he is able to calm down a rather aggressive person. But this is all just a facade. Teng is in all honesty a calm and cold person, that focus on his work and that alone. He cares only for those who are important for his job as he is focused on that alone. History The true history of Teng is shrouded in shadows and darkness. What is known is safely guarded and only known by less than a handful of people. And even that information is something that can't be fully trusted. According to that information Teng was born to two farmers in the jarldom of Aegir. He was the youngest and had four older siblings. Life didn't seem too tough or strange for Teng, who worked on his parent's farm. Things did change when the Great War broke out, resulting in Teng's brothers being drafted into the local warband of their hersir - low/lesser nobleman within the Chonobi culture. Though proud and certain that his brothers would repel any danger, things started to go south. The troops of the Water country started to invade and push into several areas of the southern Fire country - as neither the Fire Union or the Empire of Akino hadn't been established. This grim situation saw Teng being pushed into service with his father. With little fighting experience - if one can call wrestling or fighting with brothers real combat experience, compared to real combat situations and skirmishes - Teng did manage to survive the Great War. Left with both physical and mental scars, Teng saw how the war devastated his family and clan. Vowing to avenge his fallen kin, as per expected with his culture, Teng was on the verge of starting a terror campaign against those he considered responsible. And his list was long. Before Teng could launch his campaign of justified vengeance, he was stopped by an old man who told that he could put his talents for better use. And to gain his vengeance in a much nicer fashion as well. Though Teng was still bitter and ready to do what he planned, he decided to listen to the old man. Who turned out to be the previous leader of the Assassins of the Rose. Under the previous leader's tutelage, Teng started to gain experience, skills and knowledge. All three which he put to use first to help his clan. And later to claim his revenge on various figures. However, at an unknown date, Teng managed to become the leader of the Assassins of the Rose. There are various mixed theories and stories, such as that Teng sacrificed his body to allow the old man to stay within the world of the living while he departed for the afterlife. What is known is that the Assassins of the Rose have started to gain more influence and efficiency in the last years, all the while only a few people are ever aware of their existence. Skills Teng is a master of subterfuge. He is vastly experienced in how to vanish in various situations, with and without the usage of ninjutsu. An expert in poisons and antidotes, which is usual for his profession. Teng is further capable of fighting hand to hand or with short-bladed weaponry. Techniques Here follows a list of techniques that Teng has mastered and is capable of. * Genjutsu Techniques Genjutsu Pill Genjutsu Binding Technique Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Interrogation Genjutsu * Water Techniques Violent Bubble Wave Technique Hiding in Water Technique Hiding in Rain Technique Snake Mouth Technique * Custom Techniques Category:Characters Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi Category:Cho Clan